Conventionally, there has been known a communication device which can install a console (e.g. a USB (Universal Serial Bus) keyboard, a USB mouse, a monitor and so on) at a position away from a computer (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-81571). The communication device includes a local unit and a remote unit. The computer is connected to the local unit. The USB keyboard, the USB mouse, the other USB device, the monitor and so on are connected to the remote unit. The local unit and the remote unit are connected via a LAN (Local Area Network) cable or an optical cable, for example, and are placed away from each other. Thereby, a user who is away from an installation place of the computer can operate the computer by using the console and confirm a video outputted from the computer.
Then, the remote unit of the Patent Document 1 aggregates a USB signal from a keyboard and a mouse and an EDID signal indicative of a frequency or a resolution that a monitor can support, as a single signal, and transmits the single signal to the local unit.